


the ethical debates that occur everyday.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Alive Noah Czerny, Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Barrington Whelk, Bisexual Adam Parrish, Bisexual Blue Sargent, Bisexual Henry Cheng, Chatting & Messaging, Class Issues, Dirty Jokes, Established Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Ronan Lynch, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inside jokes, Lesbian Helen Gansey, M/M, Multi, Nerd Richard Gansey III, Nonbinary Noah Czerny, Pansexual Orla (Raven Cycle), Pansexual Richard Gansey III, Past Joseph Kavinsky/Ronan Lynch, Polyamory, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Swears, Swearing, Teenage Barrington Whelk, Texting, Underage Drinking, he sucks but he's :/ trying :/, lots of gays, no leylines oops, one brain cell: too much gay shit, other brain cell: no such thing, take this with a grain of salt really, they're all teenagers no one died or anything, theyre like 18/19 what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Blue Sargent, an art student with a passion for social justice, will fight all the boys in her class and date her boyfriends happily - even if this stupid groupchat gives her migraines.GROUPCHAT AU where they're all late teenagers figuring themselves out and no one's dead.
Relationships: Helen Gansey/Orla, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Jordan/Declan Lynch, Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko, Noah Czerny/Barrington Whelk, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Skov/Swan (Raven Cycle)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. tad carruthers must die.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane_ig: im about to murder tad carruthers
> 
> ThenParrish: as someone whos met Tad, I get it good day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks, so i hope you like this! it isn't too explicitly clear but if there are any questions, let me know?

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Jane_ig: im about to murder tad carruthers

ThenParrish: as someone whos met Tad, I get it good day 

gaywaren: 'good day'? who are you, Gansey? 

Dick: rude ronan

Jane_ig: he's obnoxious in debate so bad holy shit

ThenParrish: did he say he would 'play devil's advocate'? 

chengsexual: OH GODDDDDDDDD

gaywaren: something wrong, cheng? 

Jane_ig: he did!!! ready to kill him

ghostsdonthavegenders: Ronan VS intimidating anyone who dates Gansey.

Dick: but what if he is playing devil's advocate? 

Jane_ig: we were talking about WWII

Dick: oh YIKES 

Dick: Also, Ronan, I appreciate it but please leave Henry be. 

gaywaren: how about I Don't? 

Dick: PLEASE

gaywaren: sigh

gaywaren: fine

ghostsdonthavegenders: SIGH

ghostsdonthavegenders: barry used to play devil's advocate

gaywaren: noah your ex was a piece of shit who didn't deserve you 

ghostsdonthavegenders: :(((( aww ronan thank you 

gaywaren: now cmere so i can throw you out the window and make a real ghost of you 

ghostsdonthavegenders: :(

gaywaren: :) 

* * *

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Jane_ig: if ONE MORE white man talks to me, im gonna MURDER him

Dick: :( 

Jane_ig: :)

Jane_ig: where's the knife emoji?

Dick: GASP

Dick: Blue, please

chengsexual: cmon babe be nice

Jane_ig: if a man talks to me again, I'm gonna MURDER him

ThenParrish: can we try something fun? 

chengsexual: ooh, sure! 

ThenParrish: it's called shutting up at 3am

chengsexual: less kinky than i thought

Jane_ig: rawr adam's grumpy

ThenParrish: don't rawr me

chengsexual: I need sleep I read that as 'dont raw me' 

Dick: Don't do that either. 

Dick: Go to bed, Henry

Jane_ig: goodnight henry

chengsexual: I willllllll 

Dick: I love you, sleep well

gaywaren: gay

Dick: Goddamn right

chengsexual: I sure hope so

Jane_ig: go to bed henry

Jane_ig: I love you

* * *

**gaywaren <<< parrish. **

gaywaren: hey do you want to get coffee and crunch notes tomorrow? 

parrish: ronan lynch, are you...caring about school right now?

gaywaren: I got threatened by Gansey 

parrish: you mean he was disappointed and then cried?

gaywaren: yeah

gaywaren: apparently declan was hard on him

parrish: dick

gaywaren: yeah I know

gaywaren: so about tomorrow? 

parrish: only if I can steal your latin notes

gaywaren: can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. if i sleep, i lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie: Sorry guys I'm just a little overly tired
> 
> cobalt: Haven't been sleeping? 
> 
> Richie: Yeah, I've just been worrying, you know? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is less funny and a little more emotional/loving because I was in my sarchengsey feels! I hope you like this!

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Jane_ig: what would you guys do if I got possessed by a demon? 

chengsexual: oh dont worry babe wed never let you get possessed

Dick: we'd die before we'd let you get possessed

Jane_ig: stupid asses 

Jane_ig: get better survival instincts

Jane_ig: so if I get possessed, both my boyfriends just gonna die over it? 

Jane_ig: dumb 

Jane_ig: I miss dating women

Dick: ouch 

chengsexual: then go back to it

chengsexual: ill take ganseyman off your shoulders

Dick: Isn't it back? 

chengsexual: dick III, you're pushing it

Dick: Wow

Dick: Where's Adam? I need someone who loves me in this chat

* * *

**no henry, 'child bride' is not an appropriate nickname for your girlfriend.**

cobalt: you know we're messing with you, right? 

Richie: Of course I do.

the henry in question: oh no we got a period on the end

Richie: Sorry guys I'm just a little overly tired

cobalt: Haven't been sleeping? 

Richie: Yeah, I've just been worrying, you know? 

the henry in question: yeah, you want us over at Monmouth?

the henry in question: we can hold you until you fall asleep

Richie: You don't have to do that

cobalt: are you still taking your meds? 

Richie: Yes, I am I promise 

cobalt: SQUINT

cobalt: Are YOU? 

Richie: Yes

the henry in question: I can be over in ten. coming with, cerulean? 

cobalt: Yeah, of course! 

Richie: see you soon

Richie: love you

* * *

**henry <<< blue. **

henry: something's really wrong with richardman 

blue: was it thee lack of capitalization that tipped you off or the lack of periods?

henry: yes 

blue: guess we just have to hurry over

henry: okay love you 

blue: love you too fool

* * *

**no henry, 'child bride' is not an appropriate nickname for your girlfriend.**

the henry in question: love you too ganseyboy

Richie: stopppp that reminds me of mallory

the henry in question: damn whatever gets your rocks off I guess

Richie: eww. 

cobalt: leave our boyfriend alone

cobalt: what happened to ten minutes, cheng? 

the henry in question: traffic light

the henry in question: don't call me by my last name

the henry in question: it reminds me of aglionby 

cobalt: wait prep school boys actually do that?

the henry in question: yeah

Richie: we did, yes

cobalt: I thought that only happened in like, harry potter

* * *

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

ghostsdonthavegenders: if anyone's gonna get possessed, be real, it's me.

* * *

**Gansey <<< Ronan Lynch. **

Gansey: Wake uppp 

Gansey: Where are you??? 

Gansey: Henry and Blue are coming over and I don't know how to tell them I haven't been taking my meds

Gansey: Please answer your phone 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated as fuck!


	3. that one vine of that guy looking into the abyss at a party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick: So, Adam, what do you think of DC? 
> 
> ThenParrish: dontmakemeanswerthat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love to see chaotic Gansey siblings and Helen appearing in small mentions, I promise that there will be more from her in future chapters! I hope you liked this!

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Dick: So, Adam, what do you think of DC? 

ThenParrish: dontmakemeanswerthat

gaywaren: lmao gansey you don't want the answer

ThenParrish: Same Hat. 

gaywaren: yeah that

Dick: That's fair. 

Dick: My mother keeps asking about my girlfriend, and 'the boy'.

Jane_ig: oh no 

Jane_ig: THE BOY???

chengsexual: The Boy 2: The Polyamory. 

Dick: I'm literally tempted to just tell her 'I'm poly, stop invalidating my relationships'. 

ThenParrish: do it

gaywaren: fucking do it then pussy 

ghostsdonthavegenders: hey, only do it if you're comfortable! 

chengsexual: no pressure, honey! 

Dick: I might, I just don't know if now's a good time.

* * *

**no henry, 'child bride' is not an appropriate nickname for your girlfriend.**

the henry in question: hey, no pressure, got it? 

cobalt: we love you no matter what

cobalt: and you shouldn't feel pressured out by us, okay? 

Richie: thanks guys

Richie: I love you 

Richie: Also! I brought my meds so good news!

* * *

**Ronan Lynch <<< Gansey. **

Ronan Lynch: how'd this turn out, by the way? 

Gansey: They came over, I told them the truth and they were sympathetic/pitying. 

* * *

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**telsa say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Dick: Update: I'm screaming internally! 

ThenParrish: that vine of that guy at the party looking into the void? me 

Jane_ig: what happened? 

chengsexual: hello??? 

gaywaren: ELABORATE 

Dick: Helen just came out as a lesbian by kissing some girl at the party

ThenParrish: nonono Gansey you're missing the best part! the girl was the daughter of the rival congress member

Jane_ig: AHHHHHHHHHHHH STAN HELEN GANSEY 

chengsexual: oh fuck that's so good! 

gaywaren: The only Gansey ever

Dick: ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated heavily!


	4. fuck barrington whelk. all my homies hate barrington whelk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghostsdonthavegenders: I'm good, on the phone with my baby so good!
> 
> Jane_ig: I'm his baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I hope you like this, a little bit late for updates but still!

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

Dick: Are you alright, Noah?

gaywaren: you've been A Lot 

Dick: Be nice, Ronan. You just seem sad. 

ghostsdonthavegenders: I'm alright

Dick: Are you sure?

ThenParrish: whats up, noah? 

ghostsdonthavegenders: yeah barry and i were just talking and he's...

ghostsdonthavegenders: he's really not cool with the whole 'nonbinary' label

gaywaren: fuck him

ThenParrish: not literally

gaywaren: obviously not 

gaywaren: if you want me to kill that guy for you, i will 

Dick: You wouldn't actually kill a man. 

gaywaren: you're gonna be disappointed in me when you run 

Dick: I'm never disappointed in you, just tired

gaywaren: always 

gaywaren: it's the insomnia for me

ThenParrish: ronan has killed people probably

gaywaren: We All Have Secrets 

Dick: Alright, moving on from murder - Noah, are you alright? 

* * *

**babebutplatonic <<< glitter.**

babebutplatonic: you wanna call? 

glitter: yes please

* * *

**when epic rap battles of history had**

**tesla say 'you didn't steal from me, you stole me from mankind'.**

ghostsdonthavegenders: I'm good, on the phone with my baby so good!

Jane_ig: I'm his baby

Dick: You're also our baby. 

chengsexual: blue is everyone's baby and I love that for us

Jane_ig: stop it not everyone is in love with me

Jane_ig: everyone's in love with gansey 

Jane_ig: or has been 

gaywaren: .... true

Dick: what? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people are enjoying this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
